Eternal Utopia
by nanashimai
Summary: Hingga sosok yang terkikis oleh waktu itu terlupakan, ia masih menunggu orang itu. Puzzleshipping. Oneshot.


Terkadang ia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri—apakah ini yang terbaik?

Pemandangan bertahun silam tak lekang dari dalam benaknya—pintu cahaya itu, sosok yang hampir sama persis dengan dirinya yang berjalan menuju cahaya, tak sekalipun ia berbalik untuk memandangnya terakhir kalinya. Sosok yang selalu ia kagumi, memancarkan rasa percaya diri yang kuat, mendukung ia yang lemah dan selalu bersembunyi di balik punggungnya.

Sosok yang penting baginya, namun wajahnya telah terkikis oleh waktu dalam benaknya.

Rasa sepi yang menggerogotinya tak pernah tampil oleh banyaknya topeng di wajahnya, entah mereka yang ada di sekitarnya menyadarinya atau tidak, ia bahkan tidak peduli lagi.

Dan tahun terus berlalu, hingga kenangan akan sosok itu menghilang—wajahnya yang penuh ekspresi dalam diam, suaranya yang tak pernah gagal mendukungnya—ia bahkan tidak ingat bagaimana rasanya menjadi baik-baik saja.

.

.

.

Langit biru membentang di sepanjang angkasa—tak dipenuhi satupun awan, hanya biru menenangkan dimanapun ia memandang, datang bersama angin yang menyapu dirinya dalam keheningan, membawa serta aroma padang rumput tempat ia tengah berada sekarang.

Di saat yang sama, seolah ia tengah melihat sebuah dunia yang asing dan monoton, merasakan sebuah perasaan penuh penantian membuncah dari dalam dadanya, menyekat tenggorokannya seolah mencekiknya sampai mati.

Sang pharaoh tahu ia tengah melihat mimpi, namun di saat yang sama, mimpi itu terlihat begitu nyata hingga ia merasa sakit itu tak menghilang saat ia terbangun.

(Rasa sakit yang berbeda ketika ia kehilangan orang tuanya—rasa sakit yang berbeda ketika ia kehilangan semuanya—rasa sakit yang baru menghilang saat memikirkan apakah kehidupannya berakhir bahagia atau tidak.)

Dalam mimpi itu, ia melihat hal yang sama—seorang anak laki-laki yang terlihat sepertinya, memancarkan begitu banyak kesedihan meski terus memasang sebuah senyum. Melihat senyum dari wajah yang tak begitu asing namun tak dapat ia ingat membuatnya ingin mencakar dadanya sendiri, berharap rasa sakit itu menghilang oleh rasa sakit lain.

Untuk suatu alasan, ia ingin pergi menuju sisi orang itu—orang yang tak ia ketahui—menghiburnya, membuat laki-laki itu tersenyum bebas, dan tak pernah meninggalkan orang itu selamanya—

Sang pharaoh hanya dapat menjulurkan tangannya, meraih satu dunia yang terlihat dari kerak kecil, dimana mimpi indah yang hening miliknya—utopia—memisahkan keduanya dan tak mengizinkan mereka untuk bertemu.

.

.

.

Berapa lama ia menunggu? Ia bahkan tak menghitung lagi.

Waktu seolah meninggalkannya, dalam kesepian bersama dengan luka menganga yang tak dapat ia sembuhkan, semakin sakit setiap hari yang berlalu.

Di kala ia hendak menutup matanya, ia selalu bertanya pada dirinya sendiri—akankah rasa sakit ini menghilang saat ia terbangun nanti? Terkadang ia berpikir lebih baik kalau ia tak membuka matanya lagi keesokan harinya. Namun sebuah harapan kecil—begitu redup, jauh dalam hatinya yang gelap—senantiasa membangunkannya di pagi hari dengan kehampaan, memaksanya melalui kehidupan kelabu dengan senyum palsunya yang menyedihkan.

Ia merasa akan bertemu lagi dengan orang itu suatu ketika—ia ingin menertawai bagian dirinya yang terus berharap, mengatakan bahwa hal seperti itulah yang kelak akan membunuhnya suatu saat nanti.

Meski begitu, ia terus terbangun di pagi hari, menanti kala ia bertemu dengan orang yang telah menghilang sepenuhnya dalam batinnya.

.

.

.

"Bukankah ini waktunya untuk berhenti?"

Di belakangnya, orang yang paling menanti kembalinya dirinya. Walaupun begitu, sang pharaoh tak berbalik—menekuni sebuah pecahan menyedihkan dari sebuah mimpi indah yang sama menyedihkannya pula.

Ia ingin berhenti—ia ingin melarikan diri—ia hanya tidak tahu bagaimana melakukannya. Karena ia merasa orang yang ada di balik pecahan itu membutuhkannya—dan bagaimana ia tidak dapat pergi dari rasa bersalah yang terus menghantuinya.

"Dia menantiku."

Sang pharaoh tidak tahu mengapa—ia hanya mengetahuinya. Dari sedikit saja bayangan yang diberikan pecahan menyedihkan itu, ia merasa harus berada di sini saat orang itu datang nanti—orang yang tak ia kenal itu.

Bukankah itu menyakitkan?

Ia tak lagi menjawab—tak lagi mendengar mereka yang memanggilnya di belakang.

Dan ia menunggu—

Memandangi pecahan yang terus menyakiti setiap sudut terdalam jiwanya—

Ia menunggu.

.

.

.

Hingga kapan ia harus menunggu?

Wajah yang telah lama ia lupakan tak kunjung kembali padanya, hanya meninggalkannya dengan rasa ingin bertemu yang mendalam, mengoreknya langsung dari dalam jiwanya.

Apakah mereka dapat bertemu kalau ia terus menunggu?

Sebuah pertanyaan tanpa jawaban—ada, mungkin, andai kata ia menunggu jauh, jauh lebih lama lagi—

Akankah rasa sakit ini berakhir jika ia terus menunggu?

(Meski begitu, kumohon izinkan aku bertemu denganmu sekali lagi.)

Setelah sekian lama, ia menutup matanya dengan kedamaian dalam hatinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hingga kapan ia harus menunggu?

(Ya, semua sudah berakhir sekarang.)

Di ujung pandangannya, berdiri di tengah padang rumput yang membentang luas, laki-laki itu berdiri di sana—begitu jauh, namun begitu dekat di saat yang bersamaan, tak bergerak seolah menantinya datang.

Apakah mereka dapat bertemu kalau ia terus menunggu?

(Dia ada di sana—dia ada di sana, matanya tak lagi memainkan ilusi menyedihkan akan orang yang ada di balik cermin.)

Tak dapat mengontrol dirinya sendiri, ia berlari menuju sang raja yang menanti di puncak bukit.

Akankah rasa sakit ini berakhir jika ia terus menunggu?

("Kau sudah berjuang. Aku percaya kau dapat melakukannya.")

Rasa sakit tak menghilang, namun kali ini, ia menyambut rasa sakit itu dengan senang hati, membiarkan luka yang menganga membuat air mata yang tertahan membuncah tanpa batas.

Akankah aku bertemu lagi denganmu suatu saat?

(Saling menggenggam tangan masing-masing, keduanya berjalan menuju ujung padang rumput tanpa batas—menuju suatu utopia dimana tak ada yang dapat memisahkan mereka lagi.)

.

.

.

.

.

**End.**

* * *

**eiyooo saya pendatang baru di fandom ygo (harusnya saya nulis auo sekarang tapiii) walaupun saya pernah nulis di ygo 5d's wwwww ini pairing udah suka dari dulu banget, saya nggak ngerti kenapa masih suka sampai sekarang (:3/**

**saya ngerasa nonton endingnya ygo dm itu udah lama banget, dan sekarang baru selesai nonton ygo season 0, tiba-tiba pengen aja nulis wwwww #beatostop**

**plot pasaran dan diksi aneh setelah lama nggak nulis sumimasen (:3/**

**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**


End file.
